Before He Cheats
by ICanFlyHigher
Summary: Arthur is not a very faithful boyfriend, and Matthew learns that the hard way. But Matthew doesn't take revenge lightly and is going to make sure that next time, Arthur is going to think before he cheats. Based off of the song Before He Cheats.


There they were. Just watching them made Matthew's blood boil.

Arthur and Alfred where at a pub, which was nothing unusual. The problem was the way that Arthur was touching Alfred, running his hands under his shirt, across his stomach, and down his thighs, and how Alfred didn't seem to mind!

Matthew sat in a booth watching in disgust, unable to tear his eyes away. They where kissing now, practically sitting on each other, and Arthur was holding Alfred so tightly that Matthew couldn't tell where the Brit ended and his brother began. Alfred broke the kiss, and Matthew waited for him to start yelling at Arthur, reminding him that he had a boyfriend who loved him and needed him. Instead he took a quick breath and started kissing Arthur again, running his fingers through his choppy blonde hair.

Matthew shot out of his seat and stalked out of the pub. He had seen enough. The cold furry in his chest quickly changed into bitter sadness, and tears started to blur his vision. He whipped them away and started walking faster, turning down one block, than another, and took the left fork. The tears where really flowing by time he reached Francis' apartment. He banged on the door, waited a few seconds, than banged again.

"I thought I told you kids to- oh." Francis stood behind the half opened door, wrapped in a fuzzy blue robe with his silky hair pinned into hair curlers. He opened the door fully and opened his mouth to say something- probably ask why his cousin was at his house so late at night- but was cut off by the Canadian pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Francis managed to pry Matthew off of him and sat him down on a couch, promising to be back in two minutes with a drink.

Francis walked back into the sitting room and handed Matthew a coffee cup. He took a big gulp, splashing hot coffee all over him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Francis asked, patting his cousin's knee. Matthew nodded and took another shaky sip of coffee.

Francis dug into his robe pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and handed it to Matthew. He blew his nose and sighed.

"I-I was at th-the pub, like -hic- normal, when Alfred a-and A-Arthur walked in. It wasn't a b-big deal; they drink toge-th-ther all the time. But -hic- Arthur started crawling all o-over Alfred, and Alfred didn't -hic- didn't care! Then Arthur k-kiss..." Matthew burst into tears again and grabbed Francis. Francis nodded and rubbed Matthew's back.

"I'm so sorry, Matthieu... Arthur doesn't deserve someone as sweet as you."

"Why did it have to be Al of all people..?"

Francis shrugged. "I would ask Alfred. The two of you should sit down and talk it over." Matthew nodded.

"You should spend the night here, it's late and we are both tired." Francis said, standing up and stretching. He picked up the coffee cup and walked into the kitchen. "You can use my bed if you want, I can sleep on the couch."

Matthew shook his head. "I'm fine on the couch." He opened one of the doors on the sides of the coffee table and pulled out a fluffy blue blanket.

"Merci, Francis."

"De rien, Matthieu."

When Francis woke up in the morning Matthew was gone. The blanket was folded on the couch and a stack of pancakes sat on the kitchen counter, along with a thank you note. Francis sighed and plopped down at the table. Did Matthew make it home alright? He reached for the phone and started to enter Matthew's number, only to have the phone ring.

"Bonjour, ceci est Francis."

"Francis!"

"Matthieu! What a coincidence! I was just about to call you."

"Really?" Matthew laughed.

"You sound much better! Did you talk to Alfred?"

"..."

"Matthieu?"

"We ... Talked. There was a lot of screaming, but we talked."

"Oh..."

"But it's okay! I got it all worked out. You were right; I was too good for Arthur. And I made sure he'll remember that."

"Really? How?"

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive and carved my name into his leather seat. I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires. I bet you that next time he dates someone, he'll think before he cheats."

Francis paled.

"W-wow... Hey, I have another call; I'll have to call you back." Francis hit 'end' and put the phone down. He realized that he had never seen Matthew get angry before. Could the little Canadian really be capable of destroying someone's property? Then another thought hit him.

Arthur didn't have a car...

Arthur fished the keys out of his pocket and slid it into his door knob. He kicked open the door and walked into the kitchen, humming a soft tune. He placed his grocery bags on the counter with a smile.

_  
__"Picture yourself in a boat on a river__  
__With tangerine trees and marmalade skies__  
__Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly-"_

__

Arthur walked into the dining room and screamed. Lying on his stomach in a pool of blood was Alfred. Arthur knelt next to the body and rolled him onto his back.

"Alfred? Come on, Alfred..."

It only took one look at Alfred's face to realize that he was dead, and that it had been a painful death at that.

Alfred's head had been smashed in with a blunt object, and his eyes had been crushed. Someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the side with a small, sharp object, and slashes his ankles and wrists. And the worst was his chest. Someone had sliced 'Matthew' on the skin with shards of glass that still jutted out of his abdomen. Next to him was a sticky note. The handwriting on it was loopy and elegant, and Arthur instantly recognized it as Matthew's.

'Next time,' it read,' think before you cheat.'

**Wow… I think this is one of the goriest things I have ever written. I don't even like Canada/Uk.**

**I've had this idea for a while know. I wanted to write something with the song **_**Before He Cheats**_** but instead of screwing up the car, the singer kills the person their boyfriend was cheating on them with.**

**I'm sorry Alfred! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, **_**Before He Cheats**_**, or **_**Lucy in the Sky**_**!**


End file.
